Little girl, I'm your teacher
by Barby Lupin
Summary: Rin tiene sentimientos prohíbidos por su sensei. ¿Podrá Minato corresponderlos? ¡Averígüalo!


**Disclaimer: **Minato, Rin y Kakashi pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo sólo los tomo prestados un ratito y después los devuelvo ^^

* * *

**Capítulo Único.**

_Respiraba emoción por cada poro de su piel, la ansiedad era palpable en el aire pero ninguno de los dos se atrevió a dar el primer paso. Aspiró una gran bocanada de aire y avanzó un paso antes de detenerse, vacilante. Se mordió los labios y lo miró a los ojos: veía la emoción y los nervios en esos orbes azules que tanto la volvían loca, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan deliciosamente atractivo? ¿Por qué no podía verlo sólamente como su maestro? La respuesta era sencilla: porque se había enamorado pérdida y inequívocamente de él desde el momento en que lo vió por primera vez._

_—Rin... —suspiró él, y su nombre salió como un silbido de sus labios._

_¡Kami-sama! Escuchar su nombre saliendo de sus labios no hacía más que acrecentar sus deseos de cortar la distancia entre ellos y fundirse en un abrazo para después besar esos labios carnosos que tanto se moría por besar._

_—Minato-sensei... —susurraba ella, entrecerrando los ojos y apretando las manos en su pecho._

Rin despertó sobresaltada. Una vez más, se encontró enredada en las sábanas de su cama después de haber soñado una vez más con esos encuentros que tanto anhelada y que sabía que no ocurrirían jamás. Él era su sensei, su maestro, y pensar en él como lo hacía estaba prohíbido. Pero lo prohíbido era algo que ella quería explorar, _experimentar_.

—¡Rin! —exclamó la voz de su madre, seguida de unos toquidos en la puerta de su habitación—¡No te olvides que hoy tienes entrenamiento con el equipo!

"¡Maldición!" Pensó Rin. Encima que había soñado con él, tendría que verlo esa mañana en el campo de entrenamiento. Seguramente el rubio estaría entrenando con Kakashi, ayudándolo a perfeccionar su taijutsu, y el verlo cubierto de sudor, con esa adrenalina propia de cada entrenamiento, no haría más que desatar deseos prohíbidos y eróticos en ella.

—¡No lo olvidé, mamá! —respondió, apartando las pegajosas sábanas mojadas en sudor y _algo más_ para dirigirse hacia el baño. Necesitaba una ducha urgente.

Salió del baño con el cabello mojado, pero ya vestida con su ropa de entrenamiento: una falda gris encima de unas calzas negras cortas y una múscula haciendo juego con la falda suelta. Se abrochó el porta kunai y se sujetó la cinta de Konoha alrededor de su frente. Finalmente, asegurando la katana en su espalda, bajó a ver si todavía quedaba algo que desayunar.

—Hasta que por fín bajas, enana —la _saludó_ su hermano mayor, viéndola entrar en la cocina.

—Buenos días para tí también, baka —saludó Rin con una reluciente sonrisa.

Nadie en su familia era ninja, sólo ella. Su hermano solía bromearla con que era una _macho_ que de niña jugaba con kunai y no con muñecas, como harían las niñas normales.

—¿Hoy tienes entrenamiento con tus compañeros raritos? —preguntó Shiba, mordázmente.

—Esos _raritos_, como tú les llaman, te salvan el pellejo arriesgando su propia vida —respondió Rin, de la misma forma mordáz—. Así que piensa dos veces antes de insultar a mís compañeros.

—¿Qué me haras? ¿Cortarme en dos con tu espadita? —continuó, burlándose.

—No me tientes. Sabes que puedo hacerlo —dijo Rin, tranquila.

—Ya basta ustedes dos —intervino su padre, antes de que se desatara una pelea.

Rin desayunó algo rápido y partió pronto hacia los campos de entrenamiento para chunin, donde la esperaban sus compañeros. Cuando llegó, Kakashi practicaba taijutsu con Minato-sensei.

"Demonios. Se vé tan sexy", pensó Rin. Los cabellos de su sensei se movían al compás de sus movimientos y su rostro brillaba en sudor. No se podía jugar cuando se entrenaba con Kakashi, porque el chico se había hecho muy fuerte desde que se convirtió en jounin y hasta Minato debía prestar atención de que el primogénito de Sakumo Hatake no le sacara un ojo con el tantô.

—Creo que es suficiente por hoy, Kakashi —dijo Minato, parando la pelea.

—Esta bien. De todas formas el hokage dijo que pasara por su oficina en una hora —asintió Kakashi.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Minato, poniéndose serio de repente—¿Pasó algo?

—Dijo que tenía algo muy importante que comunicarme —respondió Kakashi, alzándose de hombros.

El rubio Namikaze se encogió de hombros y se volteó para saludar a la recién llegada Rin, quien desvió la mirada temiendo que su maestro se hubiese percatado del sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Buenos días, Rin. ¿Cómo amaneciste? —saludó Minato con su deslumbrante sonrisa.

—M-muy bien, Minato-sensei —respondió Rin, en un murmullo.

—Bueno, como Kakashi tiene que irse dentro de poco... ¿Te gustaría entrenar? —propuso Minato.

—¿Entrenar? —repitió Rin—¿C-con usted?

Rin sintió todo su rostro arder de la vergüenza cuando se imaginó entrenando a solas con Minato. Sudor, adrenalina, corazones palpitando a mil por hora... Tuvo que hacer la cabeza a un lado para que su maestro no viera su cara roja.

—Entonces, ¿entrenas? —preguntó Minato.

—P-por supuesto, sensei —titubeó Rin.

—Maldición —murmuró, sintiendo un ardor en su hombro izquierdo.

—Lo siento, creo que me pasé —se disculpó Minato, mirando preocupado la herida.

—Esta bien. No es nada —dijo Rin, quitándole importancia—. Ya me desquitaré.

Minato no supo como interpretar esto. La pelea continuó: Minato atacaba y Rin retrocedía, pero pronto los roles se invirtieron. Ahora Minato retrocedía y Rin atacaba, logrando acertar una patada en el codo interior derecho de su maestro, durmiéndole el brazo.*

—Ups —fingió arrepentimiento, porque sabía que él estaba bien.

—Que tramposa —dijo Minato, torciendo la sonrisa.

—Le dije que me desquitaría, Minato-sensei —sonrió Rin.

Rin se lo estaba pasando fenómenal. Ni una sola vez pensó en el sueño de la mañana y olvidó por completo los bochornos que le causaba mirar a los ojos a su maestro... Hasta ahora.

—Muy lista —habló Minato, sacudiéndose el brazo para despertarlo—. Veamos que tan rápida eres.

La acorraló contra el tronco de un árbol cercano. Rin pronto se encontró atrapada entre el gran cuerpo músculoso del rubio y la corteza del árbol que tenía detrás. Tragó en seco: ¿Qué se proponía su sensei?

—No eres tan rápida —susurró, liberando el aire en su oreja.

La respiración de Rin se aceleró. Sintió su corazón palpitar velozmente en su pecho cuando Minato acercó su rostro a centímetros del suyo. Sus labios estaban tan cerca...

—S-sensei... —susurró.

—Rin —dijo Minato con voz divertida.

Se apretó más contra su cuerpo, provocándola. Rin se mordió el labio hasta hacerse daño para no gemir. ¿Qué le pasaba a Minato-sensei? Actuaba muy extraño y la estaba poniendo muy incómoda.

—M-minato-sensei... —murmuró, cerrando los ojos al sentir su aliento en su cuello.

—Eso es. Dí mí nombre, Rin-_chan_ —susurró Minato con voz gravemente erótica.

—Me está incómodando —dijo, a su vez, Rin con los ojos cerrados todavía.

—Dí mí nombre... —volvió a susurrar el rubio.

Rin jadeó. Sus labios se vieron cubiertos por los de su sensei.

Era apenas un roce, una caricia. Pero si Minato había empezado, ya no podría echarse atrás: Rin correspondió al beso y movió sus labios contra los de su maestro, en un torpe movimiento. Entreabrió los ojos y pudo observar la sorpresa impresa en el rostro de Minato y no pudo contener una sonrisa. Continuó besándolo.

—¿Qué están haciendo esos dos? —se preguntó Kakashi, en voz alta, fijándose a la distancia.

A la distancia se podía distinguir el chaleco antibalas de Minato-sensei, contra un árbol. ¿Habría acaso algún enemigo qué quería infiltrarse en la aldea? Para Kakashi parecía ser la opción más creíble. ¿Qué otra cosa podía estar sino haciendo su maestro aplastado contra el árbol? Decidió acercarse a investigar y comprobar si necesitaba ayuda con ese lunático que osaba perturbar la paz de Konoha.

"¡¿Pero qué...?" A una distancia segura, pero sin duda mucho más cerca que antes, Kakashi comprobó que Minato no acorralaba a ningún enemigo... ¡Sino a su compañera Rin! ¡Y la estaba besando! "¿Qué está pasando aquí?" Se preguntó, mentalmente el chico de los pelos de plata.

Lo mejor sería no interrumpir, porque parecían muy entretenidos con lo suyo. Sigilosamente, Kakashi desapareció del lugar.

—¿No oíste algo? —preguntó Rin, separándose centímetros de la boca de su sensei.

—No, ¿por qué? ¿Crees qué puede haber algún intruso? —Minato se puso en estado de alerta.

—No, es sólo que me pareció escuchar... Nada, olvídalo —volvió a besarlo.

Minato decidió que no le importaba que estuvieran atacando la aldea, quería seguir besando a Rin aún cuando un zorro de nueve colas destruyera Konoha casi por completo.

* * *

**_¡El primer MinaRin en español! Que conste ;D_**

**_¿Dejan review? ó_ò  
_**


End file.
